digimon_reformationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor Odinson
History Thor is the Odinson, the son of Odin himself, the Paladin Imperialdramon that first brought the Royal Knights together. Among the Royal Knights he was known as Uther Pendragon, while among the Council of Avalon, Odin was held in the highest esteem. His sword was the weapon of legend, and he passed it to Thor upon his death. When Thor received the mythic blade, able to be lifted only by those deemed "worthy", he immediately ascended to the Paladin Mode. However, Thor struggled to live up to his father's reputation. He had the best training and greatest teachers, but he still doubted himself. He spent many months in training and isolation, honing his skills. When Artorius the Alphamon and the Royal Knights first began their crusade, The Council of Avalon contacted Thor and called him from his seclusion to bring the Royal Knights to trial. Ironically, Thor was among the first that Artorius and the Royal Knights sought to recruit to their cause. However, Thor had no interest in leaving his solitude. Because of his relation to the founder of the Royal Knights, Artorius left Thor in peace, but warned him not to interfere. Thor is a god. This means he has tapped into the powerful divine spark within and used it to fully manifest his divine nature, thus becoming a "god." While this does not denote a more extreme or more invincible level of power, it does serve to raise Thor's awareness of existence, his own included. He can, however, physically manifest his divine power in the form of his essential essence; in Thor's case, the elements of the heavens (lightning, thunder, and storm). Personality Thor has a great deal of power, inherited from his father, but he is only just learning to use it to its full potential. He desires to live up to the legend of his father, and wants to prove himself worthy of his legacy, but at the same time he desires to forge his own path and not simply follow exactly in his father's footsteps. He has a habit of second-guessing himself that he has only recently taken steps towards overcoming. The tentative son of a legend has now grown into a mighty god. Thor is a powerful and confident warrior. He has honor befitting a being of his stature, and demands the same respect that he gives to others. Unholy Crusade Thor chose to disregard Artorius's warning in order to protect his father's legacy and preserve what the Royal Knights once stood for. During the next several weeks, Thor was a key player in the Peacemakers' attempts to combat and contain the Royal Knights. During the first battles, he was perhaps the only one able to hold his own against multiple knights, and could even overpower them. Over the course of the battles, Thor became far more adept in the use of his powers, raising them to the level where he could fight one-on-one with the most powerful members of the Royal Knights (Omnimon and Alphamon). Under the guidance of Svarog Gilgamesh the Apollomon, Thor managed to manifest his divine nature, thus becoming a "god," and more in tune with the power he possessed. This resulted in a much-needed boost in his confidence, and he began to wield his power more deliberately and effectively, and was even able to stalemate Artorius after he obtained the King Dragon Sword. After the unsealing of the Chaosmon Amatsu-Mikaboshi, Thor knew that the Peacemakers (and the entire Digital World) were outmatched. He sought council from his father Odin, who appeared before him and granted Thor the wisdom and understanding of how to defeat the Mikaboshi. Together with Bedivere Stormheart, he struck the Mikaboshi and weakened him enough for the rest of the Peacemakers to destroy. With the defeat of Amatsu-Mikaboshi, Thor has shied away from further involvement with the world. He hopes to reach an enlightened state of understanding and has secluded himself in his attempts to reach the level of wisdom that his father briefly granted him. Relationship with Other Characters Navigation Category:Unholy Crusade Category:Peacemakers Category:Asgardian Gods Category:Gods Category:Asgardians